


You Deserve Love

by prose_or_poem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, References to Depression, Smut, Soft Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prose_or_poem/pseuds/prose_or_poem
Summary: Cas isn't acting like himself, and Dean is there to love him through it.18+ READERS ONLY!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	You Deserve Love

**Author's Note:**

> Guys it's mostly smut, so read at your own discretion. If you enjoy it, please let me know!

Cas had been distant these past few weeks. Dean first noticed while on a case with Cas. They had to repeat the information 3 times before Cas was on board. He just couldn’t seem to focus on anything. His eyes were vacant and misty most of the time. He didn’t talk much anymore. 

At first, Dean tried to brush it off. He tried to treat things like normal, but it was getting difficult. At first the distance was just emotional, but it started to become physical. Dean would wake up to an empty bed, or Cas’s hugs wouldn’t be quite as genuine. Almost like Cas was going through the motions. 

Dean was a bit worried about Cas at this point. He was afraid to ask him what was wrong. He racked his brain for anything he might have done wrong, but couldn’t come up with anything. So he did the only thing he could think of; he went to Sammy. 

“Sammy, man, I don’t know what’s wrong” Dean sighed, rubbing his face. 

Sam sighed. “I don’t know, but I do know what you’re talking about. Cas just isn’t Cas lately.” 

Dean stayed silent for a moment. “I’m worried Sammy” Dean was staring into his coffee cup as though it had the answers. 

“You should talk to him,” Sam suggested. 

Sam cleared his throat, causing Dean’s head to snap up. 

“Mornin’ Cas” Sam smiled. 

“Good Morning” Cas replied, looking at both of the men. His face was sleep filled, as though he was exhausted. 

“Mornin’ baby” Dean smiled, trying to hide his worry and hoping that maybe his smile would give Cas some joy. Cas just stared blankly. 

“I made you some coffee,” Dean handed Cas his favorite mug. It was a simple white mug, with yellow bees. The bees were followed by dotted lines, marking their flight pattern. 

“Thank you Dean” Cas replied with a small smile. It felt melancholy. 

“So uh I caught a case” Sam interjected, attempting to keep the normal flow. 

“Yeah?” Dean asked, head tilted. 

“Uh yeah. Just a salt and burn. I can handle it.” Sam replied, making eyes contact with Dean. 

Cas began “Are you su-” but was cut off by Sam. 

“Yeah Cas, I’m sure. I’ll call if it’s more than I can handle.” Sam finished. 

“I’m going to pack.” Sam added, giving Dean a look that screamed TALK TO HIM

The room was filled with a tense silence, the only noise being the quiet hum of the generators that ran the bunker. 

“So how did you sle-” Dean’s voice died in his throat as Cas walked away. 

What the fuck? Dean thought. 

He followed Cas to their shared room. Cas turned and was prepared for a fight, but what he saw only broke his heart. Dean was standing there, shoulders slouched. His eyes were glossy and filled with confusion. His whole face was broken down and completely vulnerable.

“What did I do?” Dean asked, voice rising shy above a whisper. 

Cas rushed up to him and hugged him, holding him tighter than he had in weeks. This was a real hug. Dean stood there for a moment, startled at the reaction. He expected a fight. He gingerly held Cas. 

“You did nothing wrong Dean.” Cas whispered into his ear. His voice wavered, and his grip tightened as though letting go of Dean would cause him to float away. 

Dean went to tug away, just to look at Cas, but Cas wouldn’t let him. 

“Baby what’s going on” Dean asked, rubbing the angels back. 

Dean’s question was met with a still silence. It was too quiet. Cas was not even breathing. 

“Baby please talk to me” Dean replied. 

Cas’s body shook with a sob, and he immediately stiffened in an attempt to stifle anymore. 

“Cas, look at me” Dean spoke softly, coaxing his lover from the anaconda grip. Cas was hesitant but did what Dean asked. His eyes were red and puffy, and Dean noticed his shirt was damp. He had been crying the whole time. 

“I cannot burden you with my shortcomings. I will not fail in that way as well.” Cas replied, fire burning behind his eyes.  
“What? Bab-” Dean started, but was quickly cut off. 

“DEAN! I WILL NOT PLACE THE WEIGHT OF MY LIFE UPON YOUR SHOULDERS!” Cas yelled, tears streaming from his eyes.

“I can’t,” He spoke, eyes dropping to the floor. His body was slouched, 

“Cas. Look at me. Now” Dean slipped his role, one that Cas would not disobey. 

Cas looked up immediately, eyes unwavering. Dean sat on the edge of the bed, knees wide. Dean crooked a finger, drawing Cas towards him. Cas knelt between his legs, eyes locking with Dean. Dean guided his head to rest against his thigh, and began to comb through his hair. 

“Now, do you want to talk about it?” Dean asked lovingly, watching Cas’s features slack as he fell further into the submissive role. 

“I can’t,” Cas whispered, eyes opening. They looked broken. 

“Nuh uh” Dean chided, no heat behind it. “What do you want, baby” 

Cas remained silent. 

“I asked you a question, love” Dean warned, voice still gentle. 

The silence in the room continued. Dean gently pulled Cas’s hair to make him meet his eyes. Cas looked focused, attent, but still very broken. 

“What is your safeword, love?” Dean asked. 

“Honeycomb” Cas replied, voice steady. 

He kissed Cas gently, leading both of them to their feet with the kiss. Cas’ kiss was needy and desperate, but Dean had set a slow pace. Dean turned them, and pushed Cas on the bed, breaking the kiss. He reached up to Cas’ shirt, unbuttoning it slowly. He kissed his chest along the exposed space. Cas was keening softly, eyes squeezed shut. 

“Are you gonna be my good boy?” Dean asked, pushing Cas’ shirt off of him. 

Cas bit his lip, and remained silent yet again. His face was tense with whatever burden he was carrying. Dean ran his hands up Cas’ arms, leading them to the headboard. Cas clasped his hands together, wrists ready. It was muscle memory. 

“Stay there,” Dean said with authority. He leaned into the crook of Cas’ neck, kissing him gently, lovingly. He whispered in his ear “Be my good boy, Castiel” 

Cas let out a little whine, and nodded. His eyes were shut still. 

Dean got off the bed to retrieve the rope. He grabbed a short one, just wanting to restrain his hands. He undressed, making no show of it, before he climbed back onto the bed, straddling Cas. He was slow and methodical in his handy work. 

“Look at my good boy. All trussed up just for me. So perfect.” Dean praised, running his hands through Cas’ hair before gently running his hand along his face. He cradled his cheek, and Cas began to cry. 

“What is it baby. Talk to me” Dean cooed, running his hands along Cas’ body. He worked his way down to his pants, undoing them slowly. He worked his pants and boxers off of Cas’ legs, rubbing out the tension in his muscles. He worked silently, allowing Cas to adjust. When Cas was naked, he kissed up his body. Softly. Slowly. Lovingly. He relished in the whimpers that Cas’ let out. 

“Dean please” Cas’ cried out, blue eyes frantic with need. 

“What do you need, baby?” Dean asked, voice soft and warm. 

“You” Cas sobbed, “You, Dean, please please” his words dissolved into more whimpers. 

Dean kissed Cas’ face gently, comforting his angel. 

“I’m here, baby. I’m here,” Dean whispered into Cas’ skin. He began to nibble and suck at his neck, still gentle as ever. 

“Oh god” Cas’ voice came out wrecked. “I’m sorry Dean I’m so sorry” Cas cried out, words tumbling from his lips. 

Dean held Cas’ face, meeting his eyes. “Why baby?” 

“Because I am a failure. All of the awful things I did. All of the earth-shattering mistakes I cannot take back. I am so sorry.” Cas sobbed, trying to hide his face. 

“Nuh uh. No hiding from me, love” Dean held Cas’ face gently. Cas tried to tug away, but couldn’t. 

“Is that what these past few weeks have been about?” Dean asked, wiping Cas’ tears as they streamed down his face

Cas nodded. 

“Look at me Cas” Dean whispered. 

Cas hesitantly opened his eyes. He was met with a face of adoration and love. 

“I don’t deserve your love Dean” Cas spoke, voice wavering. 

Dean looked at Cas, understanding flooding his features.

“You deserve so much more,” Dean replied, rushing forward for another kiss. This one was gentle like the last, but there was something deeper to it. Dean slowly lowered himself down onto Cas. Cas gasped into the kiss, pulling against his restraints. Dean bottomed out, settling. 

“And until you understand that, I’m going to spend every moment showing you.” Dean mumbled against Cas’ lips. 

A strangled groan came out of Cas. 

“It’s okay baby.” Dean cooed into Cas’ ear, nibbling on the lobe gently. “I’ll take care of you” 

Dean began to move slowly. He let out a breathy sigh. “You feel so good Cas.” 

“See how good you take care of me Cas?” Dean asked, as Cas involuntarily matched a thrust. 

Cas was a mess at this point. The whines, whimpers, and moans blurred into one sound as Dean continued his ministrations. 

“Do you want to cum, baby?” Dean moaned, reaching back to lean against Cas’ thighs, angling Cas deeper inside of him. 

Cas nodded frantically, eyes flashing over Dean, trying to soak in the moment. 

“Tell me you deserve my love” Dean replied, rolling his hips lazily. 

“Dean- I-” Cas’ voice got higher. 

“It's okay baby” Dean stopped, comforting Cas. 

Cas’ breathing was erratic. His eyes were wide, pupils blown from lust. He whimpered. “No Dean please please don’t stop”

Dean rubbed a thumb over Cas’ lip. “Say it” Dean offered. It wasn’t a command. 

“I don’t want to lie to you” Cas whimpered, hips shifting only slightly, Dean’s body preventing him from moving more. 

“It’s not a lie. You may not feel like you deserve it, but that doesn’t mean your feelings are true.” Dean moaned as he shifted downwards. “I love you” 

Cas licked his lips, body tensing from the stillness and the need. 

Dean began to move again, slower than before. Cas didn’t even think that was possible. Watching Dean’s muscles contract as he moved, Dean’s face twist in pleasure, Dean taking care of him. Dean’s presence flooded his senses, but most of all Cas felt his unwavering love. 

Cas cried out “I deserve your love”, and Dean moaned “Mmm Cas” while biting his lip. Cas back arched as he came, “I love you’s” spilling from his lips. Dean slowed his hips, gently pulling off. He reached forward to untie Cas. 

“Do you feel better?” Dean asked, rubbing Cas’ wrists. Cas grabbed his face and kissed him hard. It was all tongue and teeth. 

“I love you” Cas growled, breaking the kiss to attack Dean’s neck. “I’m so glad I have you” he kissed frantically, trying to cover every inch of Dean’s skin in kisses. 

“I’m so sorry for the way I behaved” Cas bit into Dean’s shoulder, causing Dean to moan. 

Dean chuckled, running his hands down Cas’ back, scratching gently. Cas groaned, 

“And in response to my distance, you broke through and showered me in love.” Cas stopped, looking at Dean in the eyes. 

“And if I deserve your love, you deserve mine.” Cas sunk his head into the divot between dean’s neck and shoulder. He peppered desperate kisses.

Dean mumbled, voice thick “Just don’t ever do that again. You scared me.” Cas looked at Dean, his eyes wide and watery. Cas kissed Dean softer. 

“I won’t shut you out ever again” Cas breathed into Dean’s skin, words carrying a promise.

Dean nodded and smiled, eyes playful. “I think I know how you can make it up to me”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was a nice read! Stay kind, darlings!  
> \- prose_or_poem


End file.
